leugimfandomcom-20200213-history
Grey Point
The Grey Point was initially a small base camp conquered by the combined efforts of the Grey Legion and orcish grunts from Desolation Hold, it was later negotiated and placed under full Legion property and administration. The camp was rarely used, but became a major bastion of the Legion's power and resistence against the loyalist forces during the Vendetta Conflict. = History = Foundation By the time of the war against the Thunder King at Isle of Thunder, Overseer Leugim, after fending off a massive Alliance assault against Desolation Hold, became aware that the grunts of the fortress were planning to claim a small hill near Vendetta Point and the Ruins of Taurajo before the Alliance, whose plans were discovered amid the previous battle, did so and re-established its foothold over the Southern Barrens after the loss of Forward Camp, Bael Modan and Fort Triumph. The ambitious overseer spoke to the orc who was organizing the group of grunts and the Grey Legion's aid was not only accepted, but the command over the soon-to-be base camp would be shared between Desolation Hold and the Legion. About an hour later, the grunts invaded the hill, followed by an Alliance group of humans and dwarves that attacked them from behind. The Alliance also received a back attack, for Leugim's party, composed of Soldier Nethaniyel and Soldier Ku'runda, flanked them from behind and swiftly went to the center of the hill, where the leader of the Alliance forces, a draenei death knight, was located. Although outnumbered, the draenei death knight proved to be a dire challenge, overpowering Leugim and nearly doing the same to his companions and Legionary Elite Suke, whose timely arrival ended up being vital to the draenei's defeat. The combined efforts of the Legion members finally managed to bring an end to the death knight's incredible battle prowess, the male undead draenei, in a last attempt to defeat the Legion, infused himself with necromantic energies that caused his body to explode in a burst of darkness. However, the shadows ended up being absorbed by Leugim's mostly destroyed body, the dark energies mending his flesh wounds and repairing his limbs to sustainable proportions. As the overseer rose to his feet, Nethaniyel, Ku'runda and Suke observed as the orcish forces eliminated the now leaderless Alliance invaders. After the last human and dwarf were beheaded, the Horde's victory was declared. The outpost remained nameless and under the dual rule of the Grey Legion, represented by Overseer Leugim, and the forces of Desolation Hold. However, as time passed, negotiations between the corpse overseer and the orcs of the fortress resulted in the Grey Legion acquiring full domain over the hill. Thus, Leugim named the outpost Grey Point and used it to store the undead risen from Alliance corpses by the Grey Legion's death knights. The camp later received a Flight Master in the form of a skeleton who retained enough intelligence to learn to ride beasts, and since Leugim didn't have to spend his money with food, drinking or hygiene, he had a good amount of gold stored to buy wyverns to supply the outpost to serve as means of transportation. Despite the big improvements brought to the outpost, Grey Point would never be truly used by the Grey Legion, serving merely as a true storage for the undead risen at Leugim's orders. Vendetta Conflict See: Vendetta Conflict With the Grey Legion supporting the Darkspear Rebellion and the Kor'kron taking over Vendetta Point, Grey Point became a bastion of the guild's campaign in the Southern Barrens. Leugim, now Commander, would spearhead the Legion's efforts against Garrosh's loyalists and coordinate the operations from the small base camp. Also, the Grey Legion acquired new allies to combat the Kor'kron and expel them from the Southern Barrens: the Gnomeregan Blackjacks, the Azureseeker Expedition, and the quilboar band under Mrog Hellflank. The three groups were allowed by Leugim to reside at Grey Point, aiding in the base camp's protection and even aiding in expanding it at some point. The now bigger Grey Point began suffering daily assaults and raids from the Kor'kron at Vendetta, but they were constantly repelled by the combined efforts of the gnomes, blood elves, quilboar and the local ghoulish guards. However, the camp's proximity to the Kor'kron-occupied Ruins of Taurajo made it an easy prey for a back attack, thus Leugim led a Grey Legion task force all the way from Grey Point to the ruins and exterminated the loyalist forces there before they made a move. Aside from the expansion of the base camp, its undead guard has been reinforced thanks to the Grey Legion's death knights raising the fallen Kor'kron in undeath, giving Grey Point a considerable amount of more skilled mindless undead than the ghouls and skeletons that resided there, the primary orders given to them by their masters being to follow Leugim's command without question. Also, the skeleton population greatly overwhelmed the ghoulish one with these new additions, the camp, which has around three hundred mindless undead residents or less, has nearly over 89% of its population composed of such skeletons, most of them being orcish with very few exceptions that are of human origin, opposed to their major origins being of humans as they were risen from Alliance corpses and stored there. After the final battle that liberated Vendetta Point from Kor'kron control and expelled the loyalists from the Southern Barrens, the Gnomeregan Blackjacks and the Azureseeker Expedition departed while Mrog's forces were betrayed and slaughtered by Legionary Elite Suhako Blackpaw under Commander Leugim's orders. Now, the base camp is once again populated solely by the undead risen by the Grey Legion's death knights, numbers which met a halt in grow since Grand Commander Lance Topsail discovered Leugim's schemes and ordered him to stop. Regardless, those already risen were allowed to continue existing. Leugim would leave the Crossroads, where he had moved to after the conflict was over, in the late night and early morning to check Grey Point and its unholy guards on a daily basis. Leugim's Demotion Leugim's reign as a Commander was short lived, the corpse losing his rank not so long after the Vendetta Conflict for charges of him allowing deadly brutality in a single initiation, causing him to be demoted to Legionary Elite. When questioning Grand Commander Lance Topsail about Grey Point's status, the goblin stated that, since Leugim established the base and his rank allowed it, the corpse would be able to remain in charge of the base camp. Rise from ashes Eventually, Leugim made his way back to Overseer rank after most Overseers of the Grey Legion had gone missing or died during the civil war, urging Leugim to be back at the post. Later on, with Grand Commander Lance Topsail disappearing, Leugim became co-leader of the guild alongside Scaleflayer as General. Thus, Grey Point became one of the Legion's main bases of operations and Leugim's permanent lair, where he resides most of time alongside the undead forces risen to protect it. Category:Locations